nicktoons_unite_zfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Alignment
In many settings, Alignments are used to determine a character's moral decisions. Some support this system, while others find it limiting Regardless of the controversy, alignment often plays a large role in the development of heroes and villains, with many (if not all) fictional heroes and villains being able to be classified into some form of alignment. Lawful Good (Crusader) Lawful Good characters play by the rules. They are righteous people who support the law and order, and promote justice first. However, they're support of certain laws can lead to them working with/for morally inferior beings. Members of this alignment include: * Hercule Satan (Dragon Ball Z) * Prince Vegeta Briefs (Dragon Ball Z) - (Sometimes) * Son Chi-Chi (Dragon Ball Z) * Son Gohan (Dragon Ball Z) - (As the Great Saiyaman) * Frankie Stein (Monster High) * Cream the Rabbit (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog) - (Sometimes) * Silver the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros.) * April O'Neil (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Hamato Leonardo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Hamato Yoshi/Master Splinter (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * James "Jimmy" Issac Neutron (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) * Private (The Penguins of Madagascar) Neutral Good (Benefactor) Neutral Good characters are arguably the best of heroes as they are ones who are driven purely by their conscience, and will in essence do anything to do the right thing. They often comply with laws, but may rebel against them if they consider one of them to be unjust. Some of the characters include: * Rudy Tabootie'' (''ChalkZone) * Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom) - (Sometimes) * Chiaotzu (Dragon Ball Z) * Krillin (Dragon Ball Z) - (Sometimes) * Lazuli/Android 18 (Dragon Ball Z) * Prince Vegeta Briefs (Dragon Ball Z) - (Sometimes) * Son Gohan (Dragon Ball Z) - (Sometimes) * Son Goku (Dragon Ball Z) - (Sometimes) * Son Goten (Dragon Ball Z) * Tienshinnhan (Dragon Ball Z) * Trunks Briefs (Dragon Ball Z) * Yamcha (Dragon Ball Z) * Master Xiao Po Ping (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) * Susan Murphy/Ginormica (Monsters vs. Aliens) * Sanjay Petel (Sanjay and Craig) * Craig the Snake (Sanjay and Craig) * Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Antoine De'Coolette (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Blaze the Cat (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Team Chaotix as a whole (Sonic the Hedgehog) - (Sometimes) * Bunnie Rabbot (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog) - (Sometimes) * Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) - (Sometimes) * Patrick Star (SpongeBob Squarepants) * SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) - (Sometimes) * Luigi (Super Mario Bros.) - (Sometimes) * Mario (Super Mario Bros.) * Hamato Donatello (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Hamato Michelangelo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * The Turtles as a whole (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Timothy "Timmy" Tiberius Turner (The Fairly Odd Parents) - (Sometimes) * Korra (The Legend of Korra) * The Penguins as a whole (The Penguins of Madagascar) - (Sometimes) Chaotic Good (Rebel) Chaotic Good characters don't let law get in the way of what they think is the right thing to do. They try to do good, but they would often go by it with the wrong methods. Many people don't agree with them and for good reasons, as these methods often end in disaster. Examples of these people: * Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom) - (Sometimes) * Bulma Briefs (Dragon Ball Z) * Krillin (Dragon Ball Z) - (Sometimes) * Yamcha (Dragon Ball Z) - (Formerly) * Prince Vegeta Briefs (Dragon Ball Z) - (Sometimes) * Son Gohan (Dragon Ball Z) - (Sometimes) * Son Goku (Dragon Ball Z) - (Sometimes) * Dib Membrane (Invader Zim) * Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Luigi (Super Mario Bros.) - (Sometimes) * Tak (Tak and the Power of JuJu) * Hamato Raphael (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Casey Jones (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Timothy "Timmy" Tiberius Turner (The Fairly Odd Parents) - (Sometimes) * Korra (The Legend of Korra) - (Formerly in Seasons 1-3) Lawful Neutral (Judge) Lawful Neutral characters are those who value only law and order, not the rights of others, very highly. They commonly impose strict rules, and traditions, although they are sometimes unfair. Unlike Lawful Evil characters, they don't seek personal gain from their misdeeds, often genuinely believing that what they're doing is for the best. Like True Neutral, they can be friendly towards people and heroes, unless they treat them horribly, or either provoke them. Such beings include: * Prince Vegeta Briefs (Dragon Ball Z) - (Formerly) * Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) - (Sometimes) * Kowalski (The Penguins of Madagascar) * Skipper (The Penguins of Madagascar) * The Penguins as a whole (The Penguins of Madagascar) - (Sometimes) True Neutral (Undecided) True Neutral, or simply Neutral characters are those who don't feel that strongly about any alignment, and will normally follow the one that will help them the most that that moment. They are generally the more antagonistic heroes, but they're the best of Anti-Heroes. They can equally be protagonists, antagonists or side characters. Examples include anti-heroes, on and offs and those who are not evil just sometimes mean. Sometimes, they can be dimwits who have no concept of good and evil, and therefore become easily manipulated allies to malevolent people. However, they can be friendly towards people and heroes, unless they treat them horribly, or either provoke them. * Fat Majjin Buu (Dragon Ball Z) * Lazuli/Android 18 (Dragon Ball Z) - (Formerly in the Android Saga) * Prince Vegeta Briefs (Dragon Ball Z) - (Formerly in the Android Saga) * Angela Baker (Sleepaway Camp) * Rouge the Bat (Sonic the Hedgehog) Chaotic Neutral (Free Spirit) Chaotic Neutral characters do anything they want to do, however they often do not actively seek to harm others (in contrast to chaotic evil), but neither do they seek to aid someone (as a chaotic good character would do). A common expression used for Chaotic Neutral is a humorous but truthful one "Chaotic Neutral: may save the world, may steal your car". Such beings who fit this category are: * Prince Vegeta Briefs (Dragon Ball Z) - (Formerly in the Cell Saga) * Lazuli/Android 18 (Dragon Ball Z) - (Formerly in the Android Saga) * E-123 Omega (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Rouge the Bat (Sonic the Hedgehog) - (Sometimes) * Shadow The Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) - (Sometimes) * Team Chaotix as a whole (Sonic the Hedgehog) - (Sometimes) * SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) - (Sometimes) * King Julien (The Penguins of Madagascar) * Rico (The Penguins of Madagascar) Lawful Evil (Dominator) Lawful Evil characters enforce order within their setting, but have no value for the rights of others; in fact, they will happily destroy said rights, using law and order as a means by which to dominate or ruin others. Lawful Evil characters are tyrannical, controlling and generally evil-minded, but sworn to abide by some sort of code (normally a rule they can not break, etc.). Some such characters that fit this category are: * Invader Zim (Invader Zim) - (Sometimes) * Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik (Sonic the Hedgehog) - (Sometimes) * Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Dr. Blowhole (The Penguins of Madagascar) * Nicolai Technus (Danny Phantom) * Prince Vegeta Briefs (Dragon Ball Z) - (Formerly in the Freeza Saga) Neutral Evil (Malefactor) Neutral Evil characters are arguably amongst the most vile as they are utterly without morals. Valuing only themselves, they will not engage in rampant destruction, like the Chaotic Evil, nor do they value law and order, like the Lawful Evil; instead, they do whatever it takes to get what they desire. Neutral Evil characters are devious, treacherous and rogue-like. Among this group is: * Piccolo (Dragon Ball Z) - (Formerly in the Saiyan Saga) * Prince Vegeta Briefs (Dragon Ball Z) - (Formerly in the Namek Saga) * Invader Zim (Invader Zim) - (Sometimes) * Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik (Sonic the Hedgehog) - (Sometimes) * Metal Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Chaotic Evil (Destroyer) Chaotic Evil characters kill, pillage and generally cause mayhem. However, they are not always pure Destroyers (Chaotic Evil does not mean Chaotic Stupid): for example, they won't always rampage and kill thousands, though they would certainly not be against doing so if the moment was right. Chaotic Evil characters are power-hungry, demonic, vicious, predatory and barbaric- to name a number of villains who fit this category to a T: * Fat Majjin Buu (Dragon Ball Z) - (Formerly in the Buu Saga) * Piccolo (Dragon Ball Z) - (Formerly in the Piccolo Jr. Saga) * Prince Vegeta Briefs (Dragon Ball Z) - (Formerly in the Saiyan and Buu Sagas) * Invader Zim (Invader Zim) - (Sometimes) Category:Characters by Alignment